movie_fanmakesfandomcom-20200214-history
Arren and Therru in Wonderland
Cast Alice Kingsleigh: Therru (Tales from Earthsea; As a 10 year old) Extra with Therru: Arren (Tales from Earthsea; As her 10 year old boyfriend) Dinah: Jiji (Kiki's Delivery Service; He gets Kiki to help search for Arren and Therru in the woods after Arren and Therru disappear down the rabbit hole offscreen and in the end, they reunite) McTwisp the White Rabbit: Bugs Bunny (Looney Toons; After Therru is saved from being stuck in Daffy's house, he and his extras let Arren and Therru tag along to Queen Judy's kingdom that he's late for) Extras with Bugs: Daffy Duck (Looney Toons), Buster Bunny, and Plucky Duck (Tiny Toons Adventures) Doorknob: Stays the same Dodo: Skeeter Valentine (Doug; As a bird; Instead of mistaking Therru as a monster in Daffy's house, he'll instead assist Bugs' group and Ron in finding a potion that'll make Therru shrink down) The Animals of Wonderland/Underland Arren and Therru's group befriended: Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Cranky Kong, Candy Kong, Bluster Kong, Funky Kong, and Dixie Kong (Donkey Kong Country TV Show) Bill the Lizard: Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible; He'll recover after the chimney incident and forgive Therru for it) Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum: Phil and Lil Deville (Rugrats/All Grown Up; They won't act cruel like in the original 1951 version and accompany Arren and Therru) Walrus: Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) Carpenter: Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) Oysters: Stays the same Flowers: The Equestrian Girls and Guys (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls; Except they'll apologize for treating Arren and Therru like they're pony haters when Daffy berates the Stallion Seven like how Timothy berated the crows for making fun of Dumbo and Spike, Ember, the Stallion Seven, and the Mane Seven will accompany Arren and Therru’s group) Absolem the Blue Caterpillar: Wizardmon (Digimon; He won't transform into a butterfly in this, but he will transform at the end of the second story and return in the third story as a butterfly like Absolem did) Bird with nest who mistakes Alice as a serpent: Stays the same Cheshire Cat: Eddy (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy; Like Phil and Lil, he and his friends will also accompany Arren and Therru and treat them nicely as their guide along with Bugs' group, and won't play cruel tricks like the original) Extras with Eddy: Ed and Double D (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) Mad Hatter: Spongebob Squarepants (But unlike the original, they'll be helpful in directions to Queen Judy's kingdom, giving them a nice advice on being careful not to get lost in Tulgey Wood, which unfortunately, Arren and Therru's group does later) March Hare: Patrick Star (Spongebob Squarepants) Extras with Spongebob and Patrick: The Gangreen Gang (The Powerpuff Girls (1998); With Ace as the Tarrant Hightop side of the Mad Hatter) and the Dazzlings (My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls) (They can accompany Arren and Therru's group as well after their fun unbirthday party for Spongebob) Mallyumkin the Dormouse: Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective; Same with the mentioned accompanying Underland citizens) Extras with Olivia: Fievel Mousekwitz (An American Tail), Basil of Baker Street, and Dr. David Q. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) Tulgey Wood Creatures: Stays the same; King K. Rool, General Klump, Krusha, Kaptain Skurvy, Kutlass, Green Kroc, and the Kremlings (Donkey Kong Country TV Show) Queen of Hearts/Iracebeth the Red Queen: Judy the Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who; After Arren and Therru's names are cleared at trial by Arren and Therru's Underland friends, Judy will be overthrown from the throne the first time since in the third story, it'll be revealed that she wasn't crowned queen and then got revenge in the second story) Extra with Judy: Rudy (Horton Hears a Who; As a baby) King of Hearts: Paul the Kangaroo (OC character) Mirana the White Queen: Kanga (Winnie the Pooh franchise; Roo will appear in the second story, revealing that Paul cheated on Judy, hence why he was already beheaded in the second story. Also, Kanga'll appear along with Clarabelle) Ilosovic Stayne the Knave of Hearts: Braig (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep; He will be imprisoned with Judy at the end of this story and then in the second story, he'll help Judy's rulership on Underland and then in the third story, like Stayne, is already killed off) Card guards: Stays the same Chess piece guards: Stays the same Bayard: Spike (Rugrats; He'll meet Arren and Therru's group before their meeting with Wizardmon and after their meeting with the pony-like humans) Bielle (Bayard's girlfriend): Fifi (Rugrats; Upon Arren and Therru's arrival at Judy's kingdom, she and Spike will meet and fall in love with each other, hence why they have puppies in the second and third stories) Duchess: Clarabelle Cow (Disney) Baby/Pig: Babe Gryphon: Ignitus (The Legend of Spyro Trilogy; He helps Arren and Therru's group out along with Verne after they get lost in Tulgey Wood and the "Very Good Advice" Scene) Mock Turtle: Verne (Over the Hedge) Margaret Kingsleigh (Alice's sister): Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Service; In the end, she'll become interested in Arren and Therru's stories of their adventures and the adventures will not, I repeat, not be a dream like in the Tim Burton version since this story will be connected to the Tim Burton version) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/In a World of Our Own Chapter 2: Down the Rabbit Hole/Therru's Pool of Tears Chapter 3: The Caucus Race/Befriending Phil and Lil Chapter 4: Therru Gets Stuck in Daffy's House/Helping Therru Out Chapter 5: In the Golden Afternoon/Befriending Spike and Wizardmon Chapter 6: Befriending Clarabelle and Kanga/Befriending the Eds Chapter 7: Spongebob's Unbirthday Party/The Strangest, Yet Best, Tea Party Ever Chapter 8: Lost in the Tulgey Wood/Very Good Advice Chapter 9: Help from Ignitus and Verne/Arrival at Queen Judy's Kingdom Chapter 10: A Fun Game of Croquet/Braig and Judy's True Colors Chapter 11: The Trial/Arren and Therru's Names Cleared Chapter 12: Returning to the Real World/Ending For sequel 1: Arren and Therru in Wonderland 2: Return to Underland For sequel 2: Arren and Therru in Wonderland 3: Through the Looking Glass Category:Fan Fiction Category:Alice in Wonderland Fanmakes